


A Merging of Worlds

by idontacceptapologies



Series: Grimm Tales [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Nick, Gen, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontacceptapologies/pseuds/idontacceptapologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a wesen serial killer, starts leaving behind clues to the wesen world, Nick has to solve the case and calm the wesen down all whilst maintaining his secret.<br/>Set while Juliette hasn't gotten her memories back yet, so Nick is staying with Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy, reviews are appreciated.  
> I don't own Grimm or anything really. Maybe the plotline and the original characters but that's it.

Nick was awoken by his phone, at three thirty he knew why they where ringing.  
"Burkhardt, what up?"  
"We gotta another one, there's something else this time,meet me at West Borough Park, East entrance." Nick groaned, that was the third one, someone was killing people in ways that mimicked scenes from the Grimm fairy tales. There was no way that was a coincidence.

"So what's different this time?" Nick questioned.  
"Killer left something behind, it seems to be part of a book on mythical creatures," Hank replied. Nick just raised one eyebrow. " I know, I know, it seems crazy, but it's the only lead we've got."  
"Let's look at your book then."  
"Hey, it's not my book."  
When they saw the book Nick frowned, it was leather, old and the writing on the cover looked like calligraphy. Something deep with side him, which Nick had come to realise was the Grimm inside him, stirred, uneasy at the book being seen by the people stood near him. Once he opened the book he new why, it was on wesen. Extremely similar to the ones he had in the trailer, but instead on having first person accounts of the wesen, seemed to just catalogue and describe the wesen. He wondered if this had accidentally been left by another Grimm.  
"What the hell," he heard Hank mutter beside him "what's a wu-sun." Nick had to stop himself from correcting Hanks pronunciation. It wouldn't be good to seem too knowledgeable about this subject, flipping to the first page of the book and read him the definition.  
"Wesen pronounced vesen," Hank's cheeks coloured slightly at that, "are people that at not actually people but have beasts hidden inside of them. Well that's creepy," Nick said closing the book.

By the time they had run all they usual checks on the victim, and searched for any connections between the three victims, the people looking at the book had finished with it and Wu had walked in to the central board and pinned up what had been learnt from it.  
"So basically," Wu explained, "wesen are people/creature mixes, that us normal folk can't see. There are however, supposedly people who can, Grimms." Nick started to choke on his coffee at this point.  
"Sorry, sorry. Please continue."  
"As I was saying Grimms are basically the boogeymen to these wesen, as they almost always kill them. Apparently there are lots of different kinds of wesen, so make sure your on the lookout for creature people, they could be anywhere," Wu finished on a lighter tone, as the cops there started to turn back to their desks and get on with they're work. Nick was worried that this case maybe related to wesen and that this time he wouldn't be able to solve the case and keep his secret. He decided he would think about that later and right now focus on solving the case and that meant taking to the friends of each of the victims.

They were talking to the friends of the second victim when it happened, one of them woged into a Mauzhertz, saw Nick and immediately began to freak out, Nick was able to calm her down telling her that she was safe and that no one was going to hurt her. Once she was able to speak clearly again she told them that her friend had gone to a job interview last week she told them the name of the bar, throwing a pointed glance at Nick, that nearly had him throwing up his hands in exasperation. A wesen bar, brilliant, just what he needed.   
After talking to the friends of the other victims again, they discovered they had all gone for an interview at the bar. Hank was ecstatic,  
"Finally a connection, a lead! Let's get to that bar then, what was it called, Seelenbad." Nick nodded whilst trying to decipher the name, it was clearly an amalgamation if seelengut and blutbad, but he wasn't sure whether it meant that all wesen were welcome or just to distinguish it as a wesen bar. Either way Nick was pretty sure he wasn't welcome.


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Hank visit the wesen bar, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I don't own Grimm, how sad

The closer Nick got to the bar, the more his instincts were telling him that he should turn around and go back, that he wasn't prepared for this fight. Hank could tell he wasn't happy with what they were doing but decided not to question him on it.  
"So," he asked instead, "do you think this bar will have anything to do with that creepy wesen book?" Nick just shrugged at him fighting his instincts to run for weapons. Hank gave his partner a weird look, before shrugging it off as they approached the bouncer. Nick schooled his face into a bored expression as he looked into the bar, he knew the bouncer was going to woge and that his partner would show the wesen the badge and they'd be in, as long as he wasn't looking at the bouncer when he woged.

As they entered the bar Nick saw that several of the wesen were woven and cursed mentally, within seconds the bar was silent and all the patrons were looking at Nick with horror. Just as one of the wesen wpopened his mouth Nick quickly cut in,  
"I'm Detective Burkhardt and this is my partner Detective Griffin, we're here on police business, investigating three murders. So if any of you know anything about wesen or Grimm then could you tell us?" Nick said with a hard look on his face that clearly said to all the wesen, that his partner wasn't in the know and that if they wanted to keep their heads they shouldn't be the one to change that. Unfortunately to Nick his partner caught this look, and while he didn't fully understand it, he could tell it was threatening. Add that to the weird looks Nick got when he walked in, Hank knew there was something going on here. The wesen all looked around none wanting to speak first, eventually however on did,  
"I've heard about it it's some kind of subculture thing that the kids like doing."  
"Yeah, like when people pretend they're vampires and stuff," another chimed in. It wasn't long before all the wesen were talking over one another, Nick yelled for quiet and the place fell silent again.  
"Okay, so, why don't half of you tell my partner about the subculture and half of you tell me," Nick suggested. Bud who Nick hadn't even realised was in the bar came to Nick first, asking him what was happening. Nick quickly explained to him about the book left at the crime scene and the clues it had left to the wesen world. After talking to all the people in the bar Nick and Hank questioned the owner about the job interviews and gave them a list of names of people who had applied for the job and who they might have met whilst in the bar. Shortly after Nick and Hank left and headed back to the station togine them the new leads and the new information on wesen, there wasn't much of it, the book had pretty much explained it all. Nick decided to go to the trailer see if any of his ancestors had dealt with any thing similar, though he doubted it, he had no idea what to do and was desperate. He got up and left the station.  
Hank, seeing the strange expression on his partners face and remembering the oddities from earlier, got up and followed him.

Hank arrived at the trailer just in time to see Nick unlock it and go inside,there was nothing suspicious in that of itself, but Hanks curiosity had been peaked and he really wanted to know what his partner was doing. So he got out off his car went and went in to the trailer. Seeing the potions and books that looked at lot ikethe one at the crime scene, all he could do was stare.  
"Hank?" He vaguely heard Nick's startled voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's really short


End file.
